


Kinbaku-bi

by Ride_Forever



Series: North by Northwest: due South poems [46]
Category: due South
Genre: "Pornetry" (porny poetry), Consensual bondage, Light Bondage, M/M, POV First Person, Poetry, Tanka poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/pseuds/Ride_Forever
Summary: Fraser in canon has rope-tying skills. Here he puts shibari skills to use with Kowalski, and for them it's kinbaku.
Relationships: Benton Fraser/Ray Kowalski
Series: North by Northwest: due South poems [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/18153
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Due South Archive, Spicy Advent - Multi-fandom Porn Advent Calendar 2019





	Kinbaku-bi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tatau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatau/gifts).



> A multi-stanza tanka poem written for the porn-a-day Spicy Advent Calendar. The form of a tanka is five lines comprised of five syllables, seven syllables, five syllables, seven syllables, seven syllables.
> 
> The prompt from the Spicy Advent Calendar mod was "that looks delicious".
> 
> Shibari is a Japanese bondage rope-tying technique. When shibari is done between participants who have a personal emotional connection it's called kinbaku. The title -- _Kinbaku-bi_ \-- is a Japanese phrase meaning "the beauty of bondage".

your rope-framed tattoo  
shibari my bound partner  
your rope-framed body  
kinbaku my bound lover  
this too we do as duet

my ropes wrap your wrists  
the twists framing your fine hands  
your fingers look so  
delicious spread open and  
held still for my eager tongue

your long fingers your  
expressive fingers where my  
sucking mouth lingers  
until I step back to view  
your framed champion tattoo 

what more of you will  
I spread open and what more  
of your wild spirit  
will I leash and then unleash  
aglow with kinbaku-bi


End file.
